


Give and Take

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing ever goes as it should with these two I'm finding, There is some explicit content, There is teasing, there is banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Hollirey shenanigans because I want them. That’s really it. Self-indulgent drabble of the boys involving Bobo being done with everyone’s opinion of what he and Doc are up to and Doc being the amused little shit that he is at Bobo’s reactions to everyone’s opinions of what they have....And then it got explicit, somehow. So read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Kudos: 4





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot and pairing are mine and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 

_ Give and Take _

“Did I hear right?” 

Bobo sighs softly at the tone sure what was coming was going to make him want to shake someone like a rattle. “Depends,” he says voice flat, “Exactly what did you hear and I do not believe I need to warn you that some topics will just have you punched on principal do I?” 

There is a long pause and he’s almost sure they got the hint to drop it and not continue the stupidity and then comes, “Are you just sleeping with Doc Holliday or is it something serious?” 

He slowly, slowly turns to look at the asker with an expression that made it very clear what he thought about their question and almost finds the hard swallow amusing. “Do I seem to be the type to be serious about anything especially Holliday?”

“I...No?” 

“If you know the answer then do not ask the goddamn question!” he snaps enjoying the hard flinch that comes before he rises, “Stop being stupid before I have to remind you what happens when you frustrate me, got it?” The chorus of agreement should help but it only makes him feel more agitated instead of less and he stalks for his trailer, hand already in his pocket fingers clutching his phone. It’s dialing out before he gets to the door. 

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark and infer someone’s gotten you prickly.” 

The man’s too amused tone has him growling. “Henry, I fucking swear I’m going to slit your goddamn throat.” 

The warm laughter doesn’t help nor does the murmured, “I’m on my way, Robert,” in that husky tone before the call would be ended. Bobo hates how much of an effect the man had with merely his damn voice.

And it’s not long before the man shows up, lips curved into a familiar teasing grin. “For something not serious you do tend to call me a lot.”

“Holliday…” 

“Svane,” comes the immediate response that has his eye twitching and the man’s insufferable grin widening. 

“I should have just killed you and been done with it.” 

“Most assuredly, but since you didn’t here we are.” 

“I could change that, you know. Easily. Without a thought.” 

He watches the man spread his arms wide as if in challenge as he stares at him and Bobo wants to punch him. Instead he just opens his trailer and growls, “Get the fuck inside, John Henry.” 

“Someone has to teach you better seduction techniques, Robert Svane. That was just plain bad.” Bobo’s response is to reach and grab him by his vest and jerk him inside. 

“Damn you,” comes his snarl before he shoves the man against the now closed-door and kisses him hungrily. Of course the heat is matched by the other who gives as good as he gets sliding an arm around the back of his neck and shoulders and pulls him more firmly against him. It draws a low rumbling growl from Bobo before he nips the male’s bottom lip as he breaks the kiss. “Th’ fuck did we get to this point?” 

“You did things like this as I’ll recall,” comes the amused response that has him glowering at him. 

“It was...you know what, I’m not continuing this line of conversation.” 

“Well, to be fair maybe if you wanted a different outcome you should have talked more instead of, you know, getting all up in my personal space, Robert.” 

He wants to snap his teeth in frustration but instead reaches forward and jerks Doc back to him by his belt loops claiming his mouth again. Maybe it was on him for how he responded to the man but it was said insufferable menace’s fault for being irresistible. The man begged for someone to just  **ruin** him. And Bobo was quite obliging when it came to him. 

He breaks the kiss before murmuring against his jaw, “Maybe you’re right...but I don’t suppose anyone can blame me with how prettily you beg for me, Henry.” As he’s breathing this against his skin, the fingers curled in his belt loops make quick work of opening the other’s tight jeans and sliding inside to palm him through the fabric of his boxers earning a low moan and the jerk of his hips. “Mm, yes, something like that.” 

“R-Robert...f-fuck…” 

The heavy, panting tone has him grinning in satisfaction as he presses more firmly and moves to nip at his neck. “A-ahh...hnn…” comes the approval as John Henry bares his throat and presses his hips seeking more friction. 

There’s a part of him that wants to step back, leave him there dazed and needy with an apology for having forgotten some task he had. But the storm in blue eyes as he breaks the kiss, the flush along his skin, and how he gazes at him is more than enough to have him discarding that. Instead, he slides down to his knees before tugging both his pants and boxers down. That accomplished, he leans forward as a hand takes rests against a hip before flicking his tongue over the head of Henry’s cock. His grip tightens at the feel of the male jerking and he easily holds him trapped against the door as he takes his time to trace the tip of his tongue the length of him a few times making sure to put just a little more pressure over the head and the leaking slit than any other spot as he repeat the actions.

It would be the fifth repetition that would have him parting his lips and pressing down to take him in smooth and deep delighting in the harsh panting moan it draws from the other and the feel of fingers threading through his hair. The hoarse, “R-Robert...f-fuck...yess...please…” is just as great and he humms low in his throat in approval. 

He’s got Doc on the edge of an orgasm several times before he slides off with a lewd pop and rises to his feet with a saucy smile; teeth and devilish intent. “What are you going to do, Holliday?” he challenges, “How badly do you  **want** it?”

The other shifts reaching and grips him by his own shirt before forcing him back and he ends up on the bed with the man overtop of him faster than he expects, fingers twisting in his hair just right before the other kisses him roughly. 

Bobo gives a low growl of satisfaction. Of course the other breaks the kiss, giving him a heated look before murmuring, “You do like to be a tease don’t you, Robert? Can’t just ask a man to have you; you just  **have** to rile him up.”

“What’s the point of living if you can’t do it a little dangerously,” he responds with a grin; an expression which slips just a little when Doc’s other hand slides down to work it’s way into his own clothing to find him hard fingers curling and giving a slow stroke that has him groaning and his hips pressing upwards. 

“You are liable to get the tables turned you do things like this,” the male breathes as he lets his thumb press against the head, rubbing along the leaking slit. Bobo’s head lolls back and he pants low in his throat squirming upwards. “I could just return the favor and keep you on the edge until the entire compound hears you beg me for mercy. Now, wouldn’t that have tongues waggin’?” 

Bobo’s breathing comes in a harsh pant as he arches. “H-Henry...D-dammit…” 

The upward curve of the other’s lips is both sadistic and highly satisfied when he nearly purrs, “Beg me, Robert. Use your  **words** .”

He wants to tell him where he could stuff that order and the next slow pull of his fingers is just the right pressure to have him bucking and gasping out, “F-fuck...Henry...d-dammit...please, you insufferable prick…” 

“Mmm…” Doc considers for a moment before shaking his head, “Not quite. You’re more eloquent than that. C’mon now, try again.” 

A sound of frustration escapes as the next touch is lighter, teasing and has him snapping his teeth in frustration at him. Doc, damn him, merely laughs before murmuring, “Still not it. Try yet again, Robert We have all night.”

He could hold out, they both knew this; he had a stubborn streak when he wanted to. So it was a matter of how far he wanted to take this; how much he wanted to feel like he was in control. It was always about his level of control and John Henry had learned that early on. But the one thing he’d also learned just as early on was that Bobo would challenge and push and chase his violence because that was what he was used to. The weakness he had was when he was slow, thorough, and gentle. He had no defense against how much softness had him needing more.

It only takes a few more light pulls and stroking on hot skin before would come, “Please...please...John Henry.  **Please** ,” in a choked hoarse tone that has him stilling, blue eyes filling with delight as he’d lean closer to nuzzle into him.

  
“You know I always have you,” he soothes tenderly, voice still low and husky but approving, “You know I’m here for whatever you need You just need to learn how to ask,  **Darlin** ’.” 


End file.
